WataMote Chapter 061
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis During the night Tomoko shows Kii a scary video. While Kii is immersed in the story, Tomoko scares her by yelling, “boo!” She then teases Kii about it, but Kii insists they watch the rest of the video. When they go to bed, Kii remains wide awake with a smile on her face. When morning comes, Kii suggests that they eat watermelon on the porch. Tomoko agrees and they sit out to enjoy the scenery with some watermelon and tea. Kii brings up the story about the 8 foot tall woman from the video they watched, and she then excuses herself to use the bathroom. Tomoko relaxes and looks out at the scenery. She suddenly sees an 8 foot tall woman peeking out over the hedges. The woman stops to look in her direction and then continues walking. Tomoko shakes as she sits on the porch when suddenly the woman appears to lean right over her. It is revealed that Kii is holding a 8 foot tall woman puppet. She happily asks if she scared Tomoko with a scarecrow but only sees a glass of spilled tea. She sits and waits for Tomoko. Tomoko shows up a little later without her pants on and her face shaded from view. Tomoko calmly lectures Kii on the difference between safe and dangerous pranks. She then calmly asks Kii how she would feel if her prank made her have a heart attack and pee herself. Kii responds that she would feel sad and asks if Tomoko peed herself. Tomoko denies this and maintains that she merely raised a hypothetical situation, to which Kii asks why she is not wearing any pants. Tomoko elaborates that Kii’s prank scared her so much, that she spilled the glass of tea on her pants. When Kii makes the observation that the glass spilled on the floor, Tomoko argues that if she drank tea and a little came out of her bladder, it is still considered tea. Kii, not wanting to upset Tomoko further, apologizes and simply agrees with her. Finally revealed, Tomoko's face shows she is still stunned. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kii *Kii’s mom (mentioned) Referbacks *This chapter is a continuation of Tomoko and Kii's summer arc from the previous chapter. Trivia *Since Tomoko did not take the time to put on a pair of new pants in the last scene, it can be inferred that she is also not wearing any underwear, assuming she keeps her pants and underwear in the same place. *''WataMote Wiki'' hopes that Tomoko's ignorance of the human urological anatomy and system requires no explanation. Cultural References *'Hachishakusama' 八尺様':' the Japanese urban legend of the 8-foot tall woman. Memorial Moments *Tomoko pees herself and uses "logic" to deny it. *Stunned Tomoko does a good impression of a parent lecturing a child. Quotes *“For example, if I drank some tea and it came out of my bladder, it’s still tea, right? Right?” – Tomoko Gallery c61_ki_plotting.png|Ki stays up plotting to scare Tomoko. c61_puppet.png|Tomoko sees the 8 ft tall woman. Tomoko_and_Tall_Woman.png|The Tall Woman pays a close visit. c61_tomoko_p.png|Tomoko pees herself. c61_tomoko_nopants.png|Tomoko without pants on. Tomoko_Logic.png|Tomoko lectures Kii. Tomoko_Physiology.png|Tomoko's physiology claims have not been verified WataMote Wiki. . . . Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 7